I'm With You
by Forever-and-always-love
Summary: Troy loved doing this exact same thing every day, just taking his dog for a run on the beach and watching the sunset, it gave him a piece of mind. but this evening was different, something caught his eye, well someone rather than something.  TxG :  R&R pl
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:)_ i do not own:"(**

**k so im so stuck on my first story so if you guys could read and give me ideas that would be great, its called "zanessa"- title explains it all.**

**here is**** a fluff fulled Troyella story for you**

**read and review:):)- same chapter- jsut fixed the spellimg mistakes:) xoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

><p><span> 7th June 2011<span>

"Bolt! come here my boy", Troy sat down on the sand as he called over his golden Labrador dog who obeyed his command like the good dog he is and sat next to Troy as he watched the summer sunset on the beach one evening.

Troy loved doing this exact same thing every day, just taking his dog for a run on the beach and watching the sunset, it gave him a piece of mind. But this evening was different, something caught his eye, well someone rather than something.

For some reason he could not keep his eyes off this girl. He felt his heart race as she ran on the shore of the beach, she was dressed in running clothes, clearly exercising and she had an iPod in her ears.

suddenly Troy was interrupted by a loud bark from his dog, "yea buddy, I'm here don't worry" he threw a stick and Bolt ran after it, then Troy looked back at the girl but she had gone too far off to be spotted again.

06:50 8th June 2011

"Bolt, fetch!" Troy shouted as he threw the stick high in the air as it landed in the waves and bolt ran after it and brought it back to Troy- this continued for a good 10 minutes

"ok one more time buddy, this i s gonna go far bolt so run fast" Troy threw the stick with all his strength and bolt sprinted for it, Troy slowly jogged after and then saw his dog who was no longer running after the stick, instead being petted by the girl that caught his eye yesterday, 'apparently she catches dogs attention as well..Shit'- he thought to himself as he walked over to the girl who looked up at him.

"Is this cutie yours?" she asked, her voice was like the sound of angels, Troy felt speechless, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Uhhm, yea, Bolt" he said quite awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck. "Excuse me" the girl replied, Troy blushed "uh, i mean his name is bolt"

"oh cute like the movie" she gushed while sitting petting the dog that was now laying his head on her lap, clearly he was comfortable so Troy sat sown as well.

"Well actually we named him before the movie came out so-" "they copied you" the girls said and laughed, Troy chuckled,"yea exactly!im sorry, he usually doesn't attack random girls who go running on the beach"

"Ah, i guess I'm just special" she laughed again and looked at Troy who looked at her back.

"Uh, I'm Troy by the way" he reached out his hand so that she could shake it "I'm Gabriella" she had a little blush on her face then dropped his hand at stared at the ocean.

For the next 30 minutes Troy and Gabriella sat there talking about everything, he learnt that she just moved back from Georgia- that's why he hadn't ever seen her on the beach before, her parents are divorced, dad live in Georgia, mom lives here in California, she loves running, she's on the track team- hence the jogging on the beach.

Troy was amazed by this girl he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful this girl was, her eyes, her hair, her skin, her body- everything.

His thoughts were then interrupted by her, "It's getting late, and i have to get ready for this dinner thing with my mom tonight so...i better get going" she got up and Troy did the same, "yea same, it was really great meeting you Gabriella" Troy said with a genuine smile, "yea, it was really great bye Troy" she backed up then turned around to walk away after she smiled and waved, Troy just stood there and watched the girl walk away..

Troy smiled to himself and turned around and started walking the opposite direction back to his house, "Bolt! Come boy, we're going home."

09:00pm - same day

"Mom, do i really have to be here, can't i just take your car, go home and then fetch you when you are done?" Gabriella moaned while standing there looking bored out of her mind at what was supposed to be a short little dinner, it turned out to be a long business function with people who were all over the age of 40, and she was the only 18 year old there, "Gabriella, please just work with me here, i am trying to make a good impression with my clients, I'm sorry hunni, you might end up having fun, uh there's Lucille, now behave Gabby"

Dammit- she thought as two forty something year olds approached them, she put on the best fake smile she could. "Maria, it is so good to see you, this is my husband Jack and my son t- well he disappeared" Maria smile, "it's so nice to meet you jack, this is my daughter Gabriella"

The "old people" just stood there chatting while Gabriella carried on with her fake smile. Then they were interrupted by Jack yelling softly "Bolton!" "Sorry i got stuck talking to some old women about basketball"

Gabby was shocked, she didn't know what to say, the fake smile disappeared and she just has this blank expression on her face,'Shit' she thought

"This is my sun Troy, Troy this is Maria and gab-" "Gabriella" Troy but into his mother's conversation and had the same expression as the young girl that he had met a few hours ago on the beach..

"Oh so you already know each other?" Maria asked curious as to how Gabby already new this boy after being here for a whole 2 and a half days.

"uh, yea mom we met on the beach today" "oh well that's great, now you two won't be so bored so you two can go somewhere and chat while we talk business.." Maria said and basically pushed Gabriella away as Troy followed and their parents went back to talking.

They walked to the rails of the plat form witch was in the beach.

"So this is weird" Troy said, not believing the situation that he was in, not that he was complaining, at all.

"Yea it is, um... do you wana go for a walk Troy?" "yea i do, um, lead the way" Troy smile as they took off their shoes and walked down the steps of the platform on to the beach and walked for miles just talking like they did earlier this evening, the two couldn't help but think that this felt so right, just being with each other and talking as if they have known each other forever,

After a while they both sat down on the white sand and stared at the dark see with the stars and moon reflecting on it.

"This is my favourite place in the word" Gabriella said, breaking their comfortable silence, "you mean this each or the beach in general?"

"Well, i love the beach but this beach may just become my favourite place" she smiled sweetly and looked at Troy as he spoke, "i think it might be mine to", they stared in to each other's eyes. Then Troy started to lean in slowly and Gabriella's eyes slowly closed and she leaned in as their lips touched they both felt millions of fireworks go off in their bodies. They leaned back and Gabriella had the biggest smile on her face and it got even bigger when she saw that Troy's eyes were still closed because he was that amazed. ''Wow'' Troy said as he finally opened his eyes and looked into Gabriella's.

"I don't normally kiss guys that i just met, just so you know"..

Troy couldn't find words to speak, he leaned in again and their lips touched again and sparks set off through their bodies again,

They continued moving with each other's lips, Troy gained more confidence and licked Gabriella's lips and she got the hint and opened her mouth slightly so that they could caress each other's tongues with one another's,

Troy brought his hand up to caress Gaby's cheek and she brought her hand and placed them around Troy's neck and gently pulled him forward so that she could lay flat on the ground and so he could lay next to her, they did that without even thinking about detaching their lips from one another.

Troy finally broke the kiss and looked at her, "you are so beautiful Gabriella".. She blushed and looked into his eyes, "you think?" she asked, sounding uncertain. "i don't think that you are beautiful Gaby, i know that you are," and with that being said Gabriella pulled Troy back down so that their lips and tongues could create those magical sparks that the two had been feeling all night.

Gaby's thoughts were so messed up, she could barely even think about anything other than the fact that what she was feeling was too good to be true, but it was happening, and she didn't want to stop this, not one bit, she wanted more, this was the craziest thing that Gabriella Montez had ever done in her life, making out with a boy on the beach that she just met, but she didn't care.

she tries to grip Troy tighter as these thoughts went through her head, he responded the way she wanted him to by wrapping one arm around her for support and his free hand was resting on her bare thigh, since her little black dress was rising higher and higher every time she moved, and then he gently started stroking her smooth thigh while he kissed her with the most lust and passion that he had ever felt in his life.

But he had more respect for her than this so he stopped himself because the last thing that he wanted to do was freak Gabriella out.

He kissed her forehead and then lay on his back besides her and entwined his hand in hers as they both looked up at the stars, trying to catch their breath.

"I don't wana do anything that you will regret..." he finally spoke up after a few minute of silence. She thought about what he was saying.."What if i won't regret it?" she asked now looking at Troy who was still looking up at the night sky. He didn't say anything, because he had no clue how to respond, he had all these thought running through his head, he didn't wana hurt this beautiful women laying there next to him. But he wanted her more than he wanted air to breathe..

Gabriella leaned up on one side so that she was facing Troy, she bent down to kiss his cheek. "I won't.." she whispered and kissed his cheek again.."Won't what?" Troy asked, completely forgetting what they were talking about because he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts. "I won't regret it".. he looked at her and she kissed his lips softly then with more passion, his hand were caressing her arms and then wrapped his arms around her and turned her back so that her back was now lying flat on the ground and he hovered over her and continued with their passionate kiss.

her hand down from Troy's neck to the bottom of his back lifting up is shirt and eventually getting it off, she was shocked at what an incredible body this guy had, this just made her want him more than she originally did, she let out a soft moan and Troy stopped kissing her lips and started kissing her neck which made Gabriella mad, "i want you to be sure" Troy whispered against her neck, "i am Troy", he lifted up her dress and carried on kissing her neck going down to the V-neck of her chest,

their breathing became heavier as the air surrounding them grew more intense, she slowly moved her hands from around his back, down his 6- pack on his stomach and down to his belt, she undid it without hesitation and did the same with the zipper of his dark jeans and he pulled of her lacy underwear down to her ankle, keeping her dress on, but her straps on the top draping down from Troy kissing her all over. Then he stopped.

"Gabriella, look at me." she did as she was told and saw how blue his eyes were, full of passion and respect. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, dead serious. She kissed him softly and whispered "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life"

And with that Troy grabbed a condom out of his wallet, pulled his jeans down more and kissed her while he put the condom properly on.

his kissed her softly for a few second and positioned himself by her opening that was already wet, and then gently his length went inside of the girls her met and fell in love with a few hours ago, Gabriella wrapped her arms and legs around him as Troy wrapped his arms around her pulling her tighter to him and they moved together, him going in and out of her with her hips rocking with his as their tongues battles each other and moans escaped their lips and until they both, one after another, had the most incredible orgasms that they had ever experienced, they clung together as their bodies shook and spasmd from the orgasmic high they just had.

they didn't move a muscle, he was still in her, and his face was inches away from hers, he kissed her softly, never wanting this moment to end, but eventually pulled out and chucked the condom far away on the beach and pulled his pants up, Gabriella just lay there so he gently helped her put her underwear back on and pulled her straps up. And then sat down next to her as she sat up, and they watched the waves crashing against the shore.

"This is definitely my favourite place in the world, right here, with you Troy".. Gabriella said softly breaking the silence, Troy looked over at her and kissed her temple, "same here Gabs, same here."

"What's the time?" she asked herself as she looked at the time on her blackberry. "Oh shit! Its midnight already" the two looked at each other and just laughed.

"wow, i guess we have to go back" Troy said, though going back was the last thing either of them wanted to do, he got up and then helped Gabriella get up, they collected there shoes, dusted all of the sand off their clothes and made their way back to the function.

12:00am 9 June 2011

they reached the steps of the platform leading up to the function and the both put their shoes back on and fixed their appearances, gabby took a deep breath and was about to walk up when Troy grabbed her are, "wait, Gabriella, i just...tonight...everything was amazing" Gaby leaned up to kiss Troy softly for the last time tonight and whispered "it was the best Troy, thank you"

The two made their way up the stairs and over to the table that both their parents were at.

'Oh look their the two are now" Maria said while the 3 parents laughed, "Did you to eventually find something to do?" Lucille carried on, Gabby and Troy just blushed.

"Yea we did i guess," Troy said while scratching his neck uncomfortably just wanting this awkward moment to end. Now.

"well its late and my daughter finally decided to show up so i think we should get going, it was lovely to meet you two boys ad Lucille, it was wonderful seeing you again" Maria said as she got up from the table, everyone said goodbye, as sis Troy and gabby. As Gabriella and her mom made their ways to their car gabs looked back at Troy who was watching her, she smiled and blew a secret kiss and he caught is without his parents seeing.

"So did you end up having fun Gabby?" Maria asked, "Yea mom, thank you" Gabby said smiling, then it hit her. Gabriella and Troy didn't give each other their numbers...

* * *

><p><strong>That's all i have for now, should i just keep it a one shot or make it long?<strong>

**Love you all**

**READ AND REVIEW pleeeaaaaasssssseeeeeeeee:)**

**xoxox KATE**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, im so sorry about the spelling mistakes n the last chapter! my god! lol:) read and review guys, **

**disclaimer: i still do not ownnnn:)**

12th June 2011

"Holy shit, dude!" the curly haired man exclaimed as his best friend, Troy, just told him how his weekend was. "Yea, i know..." Troy replied back, sounding a bit glum. And opening his locker in the hall ways of East High

"Dude why do you sound so, depro- all i did this weekend was...wait i didn't even do anything this weekend and you had hot sex on a public beach!"

"Chad shut up! It wasn't like that, well it was but it was more you know" Troy replied, smiling while he thought of the beauty that was wrapped in his arms for those few hours. "More? Did she give you a blow jo-" "not what i meant Chad!" Troy started sounding annoyed.

"K sorry Bolton...so when you gonna see this chick again?" Troy just sighed..."well i don't know, i forgot to get her number, dude i was just like so...my mind was...i just didn't think and stop looking at me like I'm a fucking retard." Chad laughed "well you are a fucking retard Troy"...

"Yea well i think i have a plan, you seem she goes running on the beach so I'll-" "camp out on the beach and stalk her, dude, Troy, seriously!"

Troy sighed again.."Well what the hell do i do Chad, Gabriella was so beautiful and hot and, god i want her so bad " he said as he closed his locker and leaned his forehead against it.

"You sound whipped Troy"...Troy yet again sighed ''just shut up Chad'' and walked down to his next class.

Gabriella was always on his mind, the 2 days after that night with her on the beach, he went back to the spot where he met her, round about the same time in case she was jogging, she wasn't though. He believed that if it was meant to be they will see each other again.

the school inter-com interrupted his thoughts "students are to be advised that the West high vs. East high is still be hosted by us tomorrow, it is compulsory unless you have a certified doctors note, please be on your best behaviour and dress appropriately, and please, no fighting, let's just show West high how to win. Thank you"

"Yea west high s getting their ass kicked" "EAST HIGH FOR THE WIN"- all students started cheering, the school spirit at east high was incredible.

Troy thought did not feel up to it.. He knew everyone was counting on kicking west highs ass at basketball, typical.

Eventually the day ended and Troy carried on with his usual activities, chores, homework and went for a walk on the beach with Bolt, but didn't see the person he was hoping he would see..

13th June 2011

"Troysie!" Amber yelled as she saw Troy walking on the field.. Amber was your typical American blonde bitchy cheerleader. Troy cringed as he heard her call his name and unwillingly turned to her and gave a fake smile as she waved and went back to talking to the other cheerleaders of East High.

All you could see on the massive field oh east high was student decked out in their school colours, -blue- west high...-red-east high.

He went over to Chad who was talking to one of the west high nights, Taylor, Chads secret crush, of course Troy was the only one who knew about it, and Taylor was cheer captain of the Knights. "Hey Troy" she said with a genuine friendly smile. "Oh i wasn't you two boys to meet my new flyer" (Flyer is the cheerleader that get thrown up in the air all the time)

"Gabs this is Chad and Troy, guys this is Gabriella Montez, she just moved from Georgia and..." Taylor went rambling on as Troy and Gabby stared at each other in shock.

"Can i talk to you?" Troy suddenly asked and Taylor and Chad just looked confused. Gabby nodded and Troy pulled her away from them.

"You go to west high! Damn did not see that coming", Gabriella blushed, "uh. Yea i do..Obviously".. Things seemed really awkward and Troy got sick of it.

"Ok look, Friday night was the best night of my life, and i realized i don't have your number and i didn't even know your last name, I mean I've spent the last 3 days on the beach looking to see if you were there!" Troy said to her as she just stared down at her feet.

"Yea i just wasn't in the mood for running", she blushed, "for what it's worth, I'm really glad i ran into you here Troy" she said looking up at him. "yea, I'm really glad to, and i want to run into you again'' Gabby laughed and agreed with him, they finally swapped numbers and then Taylor called Gabby over to practise for cheerleading and they went their separate ways.

Troy walked over to chad and had this giant smirk on his face, and then chad clicked, "oh shit, that's her!" troy just smiled and nodded. He was suddenly looking forward to what the day had to bring.

**short chapter:) sorry- but il be writing more:)- **

**p.s- i dont want to carry on with the "Zanessa" story, i like troyella stories more. its easier to write and relate to:)**

**read and review:):) xxxx KATE**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapterJ

Read and reviewJ

Disclaimer: I do not ownL

13 June 2011- (in the evening)

"ok, last question!" Gabriella asked giggling on the cell phone, "God now I'm nervous" troy replied laughing. "ok, this is very important Mr Bolton, don't laugh" "yea I won't, k see, I stopped.. I promise" "boxers or briefs?" Gaby asked doing her best not to laugh. "Gabs, you already know that from Friday" "I wasn't paying attention! You know, caught up in the moment" troy just laughed 'it depends, I dono, both…whatever is on top of the pile I guess"

Gabriella paused and then burst out laughing, "oh god, you know we have been on the phone for an hour! I feel sorry for whoever has to pay your bill!"

"yea I should go gabs, um.. what are you doing tomorrow night?" troy asked, his heart started racing "hmmmmmmmmmm nothing. Why" "well I was thinking, you , me , dinner, movies…sound good?" Gabriella had to hold herself down in case she started jumping at clapping "um sounds great," "Great, so i'll pick you up at 7 and we can go from there." "yea sounds great troy, i'll see you tomorrow, and thanks for dropping me off after derby day" troy smiley at how sensier she sounded. "it was no problem at all gabby, i'll see you tomorrow, oh and don't go all depro tonight because West High got there ass kicked today, oh btw..you were awesome today, that whole flying in the ait thing, kind of made me nervous but you looked so hot-I mean great uhh" Gabriella blushed and laughed. "goodnight troy" "goodnight" troy said as he put the phone down, the two of them had the biggest smiles on their faces. And they could not wait for tomorrow.

Gabriella was doing finishing homework when she heard the doorbell ring, she knew it was Taylor and Sharpay, they decided to hang out and have a sleepover and go to school together in the morning.

Taylor and Sharpay were both at west high and on the cheer team, when gabby auditioned they fell in love with her style strait away saying they needed her on the team, these two cheerleaders weren't the stereotypical ones, Sharpay was also in the drama club and Taylor was on the decathlon team, these were real girls and Gabriella made friends with the fast.

She ran to open the door, and they came in with bags of clothes, dvd's and junk food.

Now they were sitting on Gabriella's bed all talking like they had been best friends forever.

"k so what was up with you and mcHottie today. I didn't know you knew each other" Taylor asked and gabby just blushed. "wait, what?" Sharpay asked suddenly intrigued, "well today I was talking to chad and troy and introduces gabby to then and troy was just like uh can I speak to you gabby and that's all I know.." Taylor told Sharpay. "guys it was nothing, I met him last week on the beach" and then blushed even more. "something tells me that's not nothing, women, spill!" Sharpay said while eating chocolates. "I can't tell" Gabriella said softly and Tay and Sharpay just stared at her until she cracked….

"Holy crap" Tay said, Sharpay was just sitting there, stunned. "yea, holy crap, and now we are going out tomorrow as well.. I can't wait, he just, he makes me what to do things that I would never do and he is so caring, mean he asked me like 20 times if was sure the other night."

"were you a virgin" Sharpay suddenly asked. ''uh…yea, kinda'' Gaby said looking down at her hands.

"oh my god, that is so romantic, didn't you bleed?" Tay asked. "well it wasn't my first time but it was, in George I kinda got drunk- by mistake, the punch was spiked and yea I woke up that morning with no underwear on in some random bed, so on Friday it was my first time actually knowing I was having sex and feeling it, which is quite cool because it didn't hurt as much as it would have you know." "wow, yea that's insane, you're lucky though, my first tome was terrible! I couldn't walk the next day!" Sharpay said being her usual dramatic self,

the girls just laughed and kept talking about guys and girls, movies and then Sharpay picked out an outfit for gabby to wear on her first date with Troy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter hope you liiiike:)**

**Read and review:):):)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own:(:(:(**

14 June 2011- (in the evening)

"so I'm just not gonna go, seriously, I look like crap, what you think snowball" she turned to her white kitten and it meowed. "yea I agree, I look ugly"- then she heard the doorbell ring.

Shit. Gabriella was wearing a simple black strapless summer dress that hugged her body and came mid-thigh and wore simple gladiator sandals, she left her hair naturally curly, had a bit of make up on, sum silver bangles and had a denim jacket on over the dress. She looked gorgeous, of course she didn't see that. She ran down the stairs,

suddenly forgetting about everything, took a deep breath and opened the door to the hottest guy that she had ever seen in her life, all he wore was dark jeans, vans and a black blue v- neck top that made his eyes stand out, he smiled. "wow, you look absolutely beautiful Gabriella." "so do you" she said, still standing in like a shock because he just looked that good, and then snapped back into reality "I mean hot- handsome..yea"

Troy chuckled and took her hand and led her to his car, a black Land Rover.

They first went to movie, he let Gabriella chose, to be polite, and she ended up choosing the movie she knew he wanted to see because he mentioned it on the phone the previous night. (Paranormal Activity 2) not that she saw the 1st one, or heard of it even, but it couldn't be that bad right?

Wrong! She eventually couldn't look at the screen any more, she already split her popcorn over from getting a fright and was currently cutting off the blood circulation in Troy's hand, Troy wasn't even paying attention to the movie, he was just thinking about the girl that was currently clinging onto him…'

"Gabs lets go, " he said laughing and Gabby agreed immediately, grabbed his hand and ran while laughing hysterically, one they got out they were both in tears of how funny it was in that moment, "oh my god, I'm soor- sorry t- Troy" she tried to say while she was still laughing, he hugged her and they both calmed down from there fit of laughter, she pulled back to look him on the eyes.

"Gabs seriously, you don't have to say sorry, I wasn't even paying attention to the movie my main focus was on you, and the fact that my arm was gonna fall off from you squeezing to hard" he chuckled and she blushed and look down but he took his hand and tilted her chin back up so they were looking into each others eyes, he lent down and softly kissed her one. "you know I don't normally kiss people on the first date" Gabby said, "I don't normally take girls on dates "he said back to her..

"why did you decide to now?" she asked with a confused look on her face,

"Because I finally found a girls who is worth it." She smiled, and leaned up and kissed him,

"thank you Troy" "don't thank me yet, come let's go to dinner, I'm starved, couldn't even eat my popcorn because SOMEONE knocked it ove-OW!" Gabby had hit him during mid-sentence and laughed.

"Oh my gosh this is the most amazing pizza ever, I'd let you try a piece but I'm just that selfish right now" Gabriella joked with him and he laughed,

she gave him a bite and he did the same to her. "na, I prefer the chicken on the pizza, not pepperoni" Troy said ..

"whatever, more for me" Gabriella said while taking a big bite.

"for such a tiny girl you eat like, me. I love that, fuck I hate it when chicks order salads and all that, like seriously? freaks" Troy said and Gabby agreed,

she never worried about superficial things. She was real, and If someone didn't like her because of that, at least she is being herself.

Throughout their dinner they laughed kissed fed each other, talked, got to know almost everything about each other and the argued about the bill which Troy insisted he must pay, which he did.

He drove her back to her house, got out the car and rushed over to open the door for Gabby and walk her to the front door of her house.

"Thank you so much for tonight Troy, it was amazin-" she was cut off by her date kissing her on the lips, them begging for entrance as the shared a proper kiss for the first time since Friday, he knees felt week from the feeling of his tongue on her and her eyes opened when he pulled back

"I have been wanting to do that the entire night" Troy said while stroking back a few hairs from her beautiful face.

"me to Troy" she pecked his lips softly and turned her door handle then looked back at him "i'll call you tonight this time" he smiled and waved as he walked back down to his car.

And then drove home and suddenly missed her already, the feeling that were inside him was nothing that he had ever felt before. And he sure as hell never wanted those feelings to go .

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please please read and review:) thank you xoxoxoxo KATE<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review on the 1st four chapters. They made me smile 3:):):)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own hsm!:(**

**ReAd and RevIew:)**

* * *

><p><span>15 June 2011<span>

"So I kinda went on a date last night" Troy said to Chad as they were playing basketball in the backyard after school.

"Troy Bolton, on a date! Damn, with who"

"Who do you think Chad?"

Chad thought about this, and then his slow brain clicked "no way, dude you went out with the west high girl?"

"Her name is Gabriella"

"Damn! You know Eric is going to lose it with you if he finds out a wildcat is going out with a knight" "I've handled Eric before, I can do it again Chad, and you know I can" he said as he threw the basketball through the hoop and made a swish sound.

Eric Carter was the Troy Bolton of East High, basketball captain, hottie, his grades weren't bad, but Troy was always better at him and Eric hated that, they were the biggest rivals, which is why east high and west I stuck to their selves…until Troy met Gabriella …

* * *

><p>"So how was your day Bolton" Gabriella said on the other line of the phone. "It was good, just missed you to be honest, last night was awesome" "I know I missed you to actually" "good, I'm glad, so how you liking west high, bet all the guys are swarming after you..."<p>

Gaby just gave an awkward laugh and Troy sensed that he may have been right "wait, what guys are swarming after you Ella" "Ella, that's a new name I like it" Gaby said ""don't try change the subject" he said laughing at her lightly.

"There was just one guy who asked me out, no big deal"

"Who?" Troy said feeling very jealous at this point,

"Just some guy, Eric something"

"Eric Carter!" Gaby sighed,

"Yea Troy it doesn't matter, not like I said yes"

"Ï know I just, hate that guy…so why didn't you say yes" he asked sounding calmer but nervous in a way.

This question made Gaby freak out, she thought she was unavailable but she knew that her and Troy weren't official, so what the hell was she supposed to say.

"um well, I didn't wasn't to go on a date with him, especially after I had the best date last night, who could top that" Gaby said, proud of her reply to Troy,

"Well Miss Montez, I think I know someone who could top that"

""mmmmm like who Mr Bolton?"

"Well, me" Gaby and Troy both blush, obviously without the other knowing so. "Well guess I'll have to wait and see if that's true."

"Mmm this weekend?'' Troy asked sounding hopeful…

"sounds good, so what's up with you and Eric?" Troy sighed when Gaby asked...

"nothing, he's just…a dick, always competing with me and trying to be better than me, he is obsessed with winning, and he does not take losing well, nor do the rest of his friends. I have gotten into way to mush pointless fights with that guy because he can't stand being 2nd best...it's dumb, just ignore it Ella."

And that's what Gaby did..."I really do like the name Ella, no one has called m that one before" "well consider that my name for you, no one else, k?"

Gabriella blushed again "ok, deal".

"Listen, babe I gota go but I'll call you tonight k?" she smiled at the word 'babe' "k Troy, bye stud".. Troy just laughed as he out down the phone and went to shower…he suddenly got a great but risky idea in his head when he was talking to Gabs…

* * *

><p>Gabriella was sitting on her bed that night with wet hair as she just got out the shower; she was wearing a plain black tank top with red hot-pants on (boy shorts underwear) and reading a magazine.<p>

It was late, and she was home alone because yet again, her mom was on a business trip. She kept glancing at her phone waiting for try to call and she was getting anxious…

.'Maybe he forgot' she thought, sighed, and then kept reading an article on fashion week 2011.

Then she heard something…a stone hitting her doors leading out to the balcony, she looked and there was no one there. But she heard another one... And got scared so she called troy….

'why is he taking so long to pick up….come on Trooooy!, I can here is phone ringing!' she thought then paused 'why can I hear it ringing'…

She followed the ringtone of his cell phone, opened her balcony doors stood on the ledge and there he was looking all handsome, leaning against a tree and answered his phone.

"Sorry, I can't talk right now, I'm busy sneaking into this beautiful girls house" and he put down the phone as she laughed

"Troy, you are crazy"

"well you said you were home alone so I thought I would surprise you," and then he climbed up the tree, making it look like he put no effort at all, and jumped on her balcony and was now standing in front of her

"Hi" he said with a smirk on his face, the smirk that made Gabriella's heart beat race 10x faster. "Hi" she whispered back. And pulled him into a kiss and they started moving back inside of her room, never breaking the kiss and eventually sitting on her bed…making out.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later the two were lying down on Gabriella's bed having a full make out session, Troy shirt had been taken off and Gaby's top was next after leaving her in her red boy shorts and a black bra.<p>

"Mmm... I love the colour red did you know that, and it look so good on you" Troy said as breaking a kiss then going straight back to it. One of his hands were placed on her butt, Gabriella moaned into the kiss then pushed him flat on his back and straddled his hips and went back to making out with him as his hands were tickling her back and started playing with the clasp of her bra, then she felt her bra become loose and Troy pulled it off her and flipped them over again so that she was on her back and he was hovering over her.

He started kissing her neck and made his way down to her chest, to her left breast and then started teasing her hardened nipples and she let out a moan, Troy stopped and went back to kissing her red lips...

Then Troy's phone started ringing..."just ignore it" he told Gabs.

…..And then it started ringing again.

Troy unwillingly broke the kiss and saw it was chad calling, he answered it

"What chad!"

"Gee you sound moody today Bolton…you on your period or something" chad said laughing

"Danforth, you have 10 seconds to tell me what the hell you want"

"Uh, I just wanted to know if you were busy because I'm bore-"

"I am busy" and he hung up the phone and went back to kissing Gabriella.

Suddenly she pulled back from the kiss and Troy frowned. "Troy, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow,"

"I know but I'm so content with you right now" and started kissing her again, Gabriella started undoing his belt and the zipper of his jeans...

"I thought you wanted to stop" Troy said to Gabriella and smirked.

"Yea but when you look like you do, it's extremely hard. Speaking of hard, looks like you don't want to stop either"

"I never said I did babe" the word 'babe' made Gabs heart race again and she took control, pushed him on his back and pulled down his jeans and threw them across the room and started kissing Troy all over his torso.

"God, Ella, you have no clue how you make me feel" she looked up at him and smiled,

"I think I have an idea" she said as she purposely let her fingers graze softly along his hard length that was covered by his black boxers and he moaned and gripped her bed sheets. "Ella, I need you so bad" Troy said in desperation,

"well here I am Troy Bolton, I'm with you.." she said he sat up, still with Gaby straddling him and kissed her lips softly before picking her up and laying her down on her back and gently pulling down her red boy shirts while kissing down her legs. And moved back up to her so that they were looking into each other's eyes

"Gabriella, you are so beautiful" Gabby smiled and kissed him again as she hooked her fingers in Troy's boxers and he helped her pull them down.

They were both breathing heavy as they kissed each other with passion and he position his penis by Gabriella opening,

"are you sure" Troy asked, breaking the kiss,

"with you, I'll always be sure Troy" he kissed her and then he went deep in to her forcefully and they both moaned from the relief of sexual tension they both had.

They moved together in their own sync and kissed each other roughly and he started biting her neck leaving his marks on her.

The two lovers rocked hard together, moaning and grunting until they both came, one after another and Gaby bit her lips to stop her from screaming as her body shook with the orgasms that Troy was giving her, he collapsed next to her both of them breathing hard and then they turned their heads to look at each other and they smiled, knowing exactly what the other was thinking 'wow'.

Gabriella saw that his eyes were about to close, "Troy, sleep here tonight", he looked up at her, "are you sure I can?" "Of course, my mom's gone until Sunday and its late anyway, where do your parent think you are?" "My friend Zeke, dong an English project" they both laughed, "k well I'll text my mom and tell her I'm gonna crash at Zekes house."

He texted his mom and she wasn't really fazed by him sleeping out as long as he went to school, they both got under Gabriella's bed covers still naked, Gabriella's head rested on Troy's chest as he reached to switch the bed side lamp odd and wrapped his arms around her and they both went into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>read and review guys:) xoxoxox KATE<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review on the 1st four chapters. They made me smile 3:):):)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own hsm!:(**

**ReAd and RevIew:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DON'T OWWWWN<strong>

**Read and Review:)**

16 June 2011

Gabriella woke up at 6:30 in the morning because she felt like someone was watching her, and she was right, as soon as she opened her eyes she saw a pair of bright blue ones staring at her, "morning" she said smiling and Troy just carried on staring at her, "are you like sleeping with your eyes open or something?" she said and started laughing, he smiled,

"Gaby, will you be my girlfriend" he said, still with the same expression on his handsome face.

Gaby look shocked and then pleased, "of course I will" she said as she kissed him softly on the lips and he wrapped his arm tighter around her, they had been sleeping in that position all night, wrapped up in each other trying to be as close as possible.

"Good, I was hoping that you would say that." Troy said as he kissed her forehead over and over again and started playing with her hair.

"Mmmm… I wish I could wake up like this every morning" Gaby said while trying to snuggle closer to Troy. "me to babe, but we gota get up soon" "I know I better get up and shower first because I'll take longer than you" "yea luckily I changed into new clothes last night before I came to you, people would think I'm weird for wearing the same shit if I didn't" they laughed as Gabriella got out of bed, still naked from last night's activities, she blushed and quickly went to the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower.

15 minutes later, a lazy Troy was still in bed and Gaby walked out of the bathroom feeling fresh, wrapped up in a towel.

"you know I have seen you naked now, so you don't need to be shy about it babe" Troy said to her randomly, "um, what?" she asked confused as she went to go pick out clothes and underwear from her closet. "When you went to go shower u blushed and ran to the bathroom…I want you to be comfortable with me babe"

"I am"

"Prove it" he said with a sly smile "take off the towel babe"

"Troy we don't have time this morning, you need to go shower and I have to do my hair and get dressed"

Troy laughed "I didn't mean it like that you loser" Gabs blushed again "I meant get dressed properly, without trying to hide your gorgeous naked body from me"

"Fine" she said and dropped the towel and turned to get dressed,

Troy swallowed hard and his heart started racing at the sight in front of him "I so did not think this through." Gaby just laughed, "Go shower Bolton". And so he did.

The new couple walked outside after having breakfast to leave to go to school... "babe, how bout I drop you off at school now and pick you up later because I finish early today because I got no practise and West High finishes later than East and we can go for lunch or something after?" Troy asked.

"Ok baby, sounds good to me" she said as Troy opened up the car door for her, then got in himself and drove to West high.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole day Gaby was smiling, when it came to cheer practise Sharpay and Taylor noticed something was up. "Gabs, it looks like you had a night full of sex" Sharpay whispered to her and Gabriella blushed furiously, "NO WAY YOU DID" Sharpay screamed and Gabs hit her "Oh my god Sharpay! Shudup! And it wasn't the whole night, and that's not really what I'm smiling about" Gabs said in a hushed tone.<p>

"So what are you smiling about" Taylor said butting in.

Well, Troy kinda asked me to be his girlfriend and me said yes" she said smiling

"oh wow, I'm so happy for you" Taylor said, "how is it that you move from Georgia and in a week you become cheerleader, have sex twice, get asked out by West Highs hottie and start dating out school rivals Hottie, Damn Gabriella," Sharpay said, then the 3 girls burst out laughing as they made their way out the gym as practise was finished and exited the school along with the rest of East High,

And there he was, leaning against his car with his aviators on looking so gorgeous, waiting for Gabriella to come out…, even the west high girls couldn't not look at him.

"YO Gabriella" Eric said trying to catch up with her, when he finally did she turned around and smiles "uh...what's up Eric" "I just wanted to tell you that the offer to go out with me still stands becau- is that Bolton!" he walked toward him angrily and Gabriella followed.

"Bolton! What the fuck are you doing here! This is my territory!" Eric shouted now casing a seen.

"Relax Carter, I'm just picking up my girlfriend, babe you ready?" Troy said calmly and carter looked behind to see Gabriella there, "wait, Gaby? Your dating Troy" "um...yea I am Eric, I gota go." She said quickly and got into Troy's car and Troy did the same before smirking at Eric.

* * *

><p>They decided to go to Panera's to get lunch, and sat at the outside tables enjoying the beautiful summers day.<p>

"I can't believe Carter thought he could get someone like you!" Troy said genuinely laughing,

Gaby looked confused "like me?" he nodded "yea, someone real and naturally beautiful and sweet, he normally had the plastic fake chicks, now those girls suit him well "he laughed again and Gaby just smiled at the compliment he gave her.

"So how was your day boyfriend" Gaby asked smiling at the word 'boyfriend'

"well from the minute I got to school I couldn't wait to pick you up, and yea I couldn't stop thinking about you and last night, Ms Darbus kept shouting at me because I was "day dreaming" she's old and ugly, , doubt she even know what it's like to be in love, just because I am doesn't mean she can like, scream at me I mean she's like 80 and still single, the old bag needs to get laid so she can stop ragging on me and why are you looking at me like that gabs?"

"You said. You said that you doubt she even knows what it's like to be in love, just because you are doesn't mean she can scream at you" gabby said smiling at her rambling boyfriend.

"Well it's true! She's so annoying gabs, ask chad how-oh" and then he clicked, gabs just looked at him trying not to laugh. "I meant that she thinks, uhh, she doesn't know what it's like to feel liked?" troy said extremely unsure of what he just said at that moment,

"Fuck it, I am in love with you Gabriella, I love you, since that day I saw you running I fell for you" he admitted and blushed and looked pissed off at himself..

Gaby leaned across the table and kissed his check, "I love you "she whispered to him and sat back in the seat.

"Gabs, you don't have to say it back to me, I know we only me the other day"

"I know Troy, I don't say things I don't mean, like you said, I'm real, not fake" she said and carried on eating like everything was normal "so let's go back to my house and watch DVD's" she said and Troy agreed, he would do anything as long as it involved her.

And so the rest of the day they snuggled together on the couch and watched movies and kissed each other and told one another that they loved each other, over, and over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW….LOVE YOU<strong>

**XOXOXOX KATE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWWWWN**

**Read and Review:)**

* * *

><p><span>18 June 2011<span>

It was Friday afternoon, since Troy had late basketball practise, Gabriella went with Taylor and Sharpay to the mall to buy new clothes, shoes, and in Gabriella's case, lots of lingerie, mostly red because that's troy favourite colour.

They were sitting at the food court having smoothies (the last thing they wanted to do before heading home)

"So does Chad ever hangout with you guys?" Taylor asked Gaby out of the blue. And Sharpay just laughed. "Um no, troy always comes to me, I haven't gone to Troy's house yet…why do you ask?" "Because she's like, in love with him!" Sharpay butted in then got smacked my Taylor. "OW! Its true don't deny it!" "I do not love him Sharpay! Plus he doesn't like me anyway" "o please, the way that boy stairs at you, it like a kid who just ate his first piece of chocolate!" Sharpay insisted, "I could as Troy about it, just casually" Gabriella said and then Taylor sighed, "Fine.." the girls laughed at how fast Taylor caved then got up from the table and went back to their own cars to go home.

As Gabriella got home she went straight upstairs to her room and went in to her walk in closet to put all her new items away, then she felt someone breathing behind her and froze

"You should really learn to lock your balcony door Gabriella Montez".. "TROY, IM GONA KILL YOU! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK" she screamed while hitting him, he started laughing hysterically and fell on the floor because his stomach hurt from laughing so hard, "Troy! It's not funny" she said starting to laugh "but you're laughing to!" he said while pulling her down so that she was on the floor with him, and they both calmed down from the laughter and just lay on the floor of Gabriella's big room.

"So what do you want to do tonight Miss Montez?"

"Mmmmmmm …anything that involves you."

"Well my Friend Jason is having a party if you wana go, all the guys are dying to meet the girls who is making my basketball game better." Troy said and chuckled, that was actually true, and he was [playing a lot better because he was happy.."You could ask Taylor to come as well, I know she likes chad" "

Yea, wait! You know!" Gabriella exclaimed to troy

"Know what?" troy asked sounding confused

"That Tay likes Chad" "well they always nice to each other, wait. What do you mean, I just said they are friends.."

"Um, same"

"Gabriella you suck at lying."

She sighed and looked up at him and got up off the floor and sat on her bed, and tory followed. "You obviously know what I'm hinting at so why ask?"

Troy just laughed at her and kissed her temple, "not my fault you suck at lying" he laughed again and Gabs threw a pillow at him

"So what about chad, does he like Tay like she likes him" Gabs asked going back to the subject

"Oh yea, it's so funny, but he's too much of a pus- to do anything about it"

"oh, well guess we gonna have to do something about it" she said getting off the bed and going back inside her closet before looking back at troy who was staring at her ""hey troy, nice save with the pus-wimp thing! Douche" she laughed and went back to what she was doing before she knew troy was there,

"So what did you buy today baby"

"Oh you know. The usual stuff"

"Like what?, I'm a boy. I do not know what the 'usual' is Montez"

"Just stuff, don't worry about it" Gabs said wanting him to drop the subject

"I want to know, unless it's like tampons or" and there was silence

"Troy? What's up" she said walking out of her closet, he was lying on her bed with his hands over his face.

"Ella, we didn't use a condom the other night, have when you get your period?" he asked silently freaking out

"Chill troy I'm on the pill"

"Then why did we need condoms the first time" he asked feeling relieved but now curious

"Well i didn't know what kind of guy you actually were, for all I know you had Aids"

Troy chuckled again "aids? Nice, what if I do huh?"

"Well then I'll have it with you and we can go through it together.." Gabriella said as she climbed onto the bed and laid next to troy,

"How the hell do you manage to make dying form aids romantic"

"I'm just gifted like that baby" Gabriella said while laughing

"Sooo…what did you buy today Gabs"

"oh my god Troy, Drop it!" she said shouted and they started laughing again..

Gabriella called Taylor to tell her that she is coming with her to this party, no excuses, and Taylor is making Sharpay go as well, so the girls decided to all meet up before and go together.

Then a thought came to Gaby's mind.."Troy, when you asked what I wanted to do tonight, what would you have done if I said I wanted to go to movies or something"

"uh..we would've gone to movies, why?" he asked confused by her questions, yet again.

"because you planned t go th the party"

"baby, it was just a thought, and I would choose you over some high school party anyday Ella. I love you, and I want to be with you as much as I can"

"I love you to Troy" she said as she kissed his lips and lay back down on his chest and they both fell asleep because of the week of school that had tired them out.

* * *

><p><strong>read and reveiw:) xoxoxoxox<strong>

**KATE:)**

**next chapter is Jasons party:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Discl****aimer: I DON'T OWWWWN**

**Here's Jason's party, enjoy and review please:)**

* * *

><p><span>19 June 2011<span>

The 3 girls entered Jason's house, 2 hours after the party started, the music was pumping, there were people dancing and making out everywhere humanly possible, there was random people passed out on the floor.

Gabriella spotted her boyfriend and they made there was over, Chad saw Taylor and ran up to her in his drunken state and grabbed her away, so Sharpay and Gaby went over to try who was with a tall dark skinned guy.

Gabriella wrapped his hand around Troy and he turned around and smiled at her "hey baby" he said to her as he kissed her lips gently and then said hello to Sharpay. "Gabs this in Zeke, Zeke, and Gabs" Troy said introducing the 2, Sharpay already new all the East high people, they went to middle school together, and she was now talking to Zeke so Troy took Gabriella's hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

"So what do you want to drink Miss Montez"...

"Mmmm… what is there?"

"Well, beer, water, more beer and more water…" he laughed, a little bit tippy but more sober than drunk. 'I'll get you a bottle of water babe, don't worry" Gaby smirked and walked over to the cooler with all of the beer bottles in, took one, and hit the cap on the counter and it sprung off and then sipped it. Troy just stood there with a dropped jaw..."how…?" he started saying and then stopped.

"Babe, there's a lot you don't know about me" Gaby said taking another sip of her beer and walked out of the room, Troy followed her every move. And they went back to Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay.

"Guys, my girlfriend is so hot!" Troy said still in awe and Gabriella laughed at his tipsiness.

The 6 decided to go chill out around the pool that was lit up because it was night time. They brought extra beers with and were all laughing about what Chad said, then there was a comfortable silence.

"Let's play a game" Sharpay said, "what did you have in mind" Troy asked her.

"Well, how about. Truth or dare, I mean we can't play poker or anything out here..."

Everyone agreed and Sharpay went first. "Ok Chad, truth or dare." "Truth NO! Dare! " "uh, ok dare...mmmm, I dare you to spend the rest of this game in the pool naked" "done" Chad said as everyone laughed at how quickly he stripped and jumped in the pool and splashed everyone.

Every one took turns daring each other, Gabriella had to down the a full bottle of bear making her pretty drunk, Troy was sitting in his boxers, Taylor had to join Chad in the pool with her underwear on and Sharpay and Zeke had to make out with each other..

"This is getting lame" Troy said finally. Gaby laughed at everything everyone said because she was on her 5th beer.

Troy got up and pulled Gaby up with him and told the group they were gonna go hangout...

He took her to the Back of the giant yard over to a huge trampoline and they both started jumping on it, acting like they were 7 years old again. Gaby was laughing because Troy was still in his boxers only. Then they both collapsed and lay down on the trampoline and were looking at the stars above them.

"Gabs. What don't know about you?" Gabriella knew exactly what Troy asked that because of the whole beer thing... normally she wouldn't have said anything but all the alcohol in her spoke for her.

"I was different in Georgia, moved back here for a reason. To get my act together I guess... dad said I would be better off here but he just wanted to tame me, I use to party a lot and was a little bit of a trouble maker, guess my friends there were a bad influence, I told the girls that the first time I had sex was cause I was drunk because of the spiked alcohol, it was but new that. And then woke up in a random bed, called my dad and he sent me here to my mom. And that's my story, parents' divorce causes rebellious teenager to run wild," she said and laughed

"Oh, wow" that's all Troy could say, he was kind of shocked since her was the sober one out of the two (though he was still tipsy), but he just ignored it, leaned over to Gabriella and kissed her lips

"wait here, I wana get my clothes" he said as he ran back to get his clothes and ran back to the trampoline and put his dark jeans and his royal blue V-neck back on and his vans.

"Blue looks good on you" Gaby said laughing still. Troy just chuckled at his drunken girlfriend. And he crawled over to hover over Gaby and started kissing her passionately and lovingly; she frowned when he broke the kiss and pulled her up.

"let's go dance baby" he said as he walked d Gaby back inside where the music was blaring (I just wana make you sweat by snoop dog was playing) he pulled Gabriella closer and they started grinding together,

there was barely space to move because of all the people and it was getting hot, Troy could see little sweat beads on Gaby's chest, she was dressed casual, wearing a black v neck top with dark denim, jeans and black boots.

She looked sexy with her long hair, and then Troy suddenly thought of the girl she used to be back in Georgia, he pictured her perfectly at that moment. He felt himself getting hard as the dark haired trouble maker was grinding with him,

"come with me upstairs" he whispered and she nodded as they made their way through the crows pat the kitchen where Gaby found a bottle of apple sours and stole it and they made their way upstairs to the guest room which Troy had booked to sleep in that night.

Gabriella was taking sips out of the big bottle, and they opened the door of the room, a couple was making out on the bed,

"Get out" Troy said calmly, they listened to him and ran out strait away; everyone obeyed the king of East high.

He closed the door and locked it at sat on the bed as Gaby was still dancing to the music she could here playing downstairs and drinking the green liquid from the bottle.

Troy had never seen something so hot. She gave Troy the bottle and he took a sip and she leaned down and straddled his hips and took her own top off and started kissing him roughly and pushed him down on the bed.

She unzipped his jeans and pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time, Troy didn't even have time to think about what was happening before Gaby kissed the head of his penis and then took his long length in her mouth, pumping up and down over and over while her tongue made circles around the head. Troy had never experienced such pleasure from such a simple act, he didn't even know that it was possible to have such a good blow, Gaby was so experience, which made Troy think about her past and how 'bad' she was, this turned him on more, he gripped the sheets and moaned as he came into Gabriella's mouth and she swallowed.

"Yum" Gaby said and started kissing up is 6 pack, and to his neck and started biting.

"I've never felt so horny in my life" Troy said, unable to focus on anything, he just felt so good, he suddenly flipped Gaby over, took off her boots, jeans and her read thong that matched her red bra, he practically ripped his own shirt off.

"are you ready baby?" he said huskily into her ear

"for what- ohhhh" she was saying as Troy's hard penis slammed into Gabriella wet opening, over and over, clawing and screaming each others name until they both came and blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW GUYS:) love you<strong>

**Xoxoxo KATE**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N!**

**hey guys. so i have MAJOR writers block for this story. really have no clue what else to write... so just be patient :D thank you :D **

**also if you have any ideas for me just comment because that would definetly help! **

**love you **

**xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
